Buhdeuce Goes Berserks
"Buhdeuce Goes Berserks" is the twenty-second episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the twenty-second episode overall. It aired on September 27, 2014. Synopsis Buhdeuce reacts badly when he receives a bad haircut and SwaySway must calm him down. Plot The episode starts with Jelly waiting for her breadwinner friends to arrive out the garage door when the rocket van bursts out the door. The two ducks deliver some Crazy-Mane-Whole Grain to Old Man McQuack in ducktown. Buhduece then starts to eat some of the bread while SwaySway warns Buhduece not to eat it or they will crash. They crash and Buhduece can't help wondering if the mess is some how his fault. SwaySway then drags him to Feather-Cuts. On the way, they pass StarBeaks. SwaySway promises Buhdeuce that the guy that will be cutting his hair is a master. He then imerges in and cuts Buhdeuce's hair wonderful. He is bowing just as SwaySway sprays some hair spray in Ninja Barber's face. He can't see so he ends up cutting Buhduece's hair crazy. SwaySway asks Buhduece of how his hair turned out and is shocked. Buhduece asks if it is OK and looks in the mirror. Buhduece then grows and starts to go Berserks! He booty-kicks an ice cream truck and says that he hates strawberries. SwaySway then puts a hat on Buhduece's head and he stops going Berserks. The two ducks walk as the hat flies of. Buhdeuce then starts going Berserks again! He stomps his way through a Birthday Party and says that he is just very emotional right now. SwaySway then puts a party hat on Buhduece and tells him that he didn't smash the Birthday Cake. Buhduece asks what flavor and SwaySway answers, "strawberry" Buhduece then takes off his party hat to smash the cake when he goes Berserks again! He then eats a building as SwaySway puts a bicycle helmet on Buhduece and clicks it on. Rambamboo shows up and she says that she's after a monster that's been berserkering all over Ducktown. She stats that she's made flyers and put them all over Ducktown, However, SwaySway ate all the flyers. SwaySway and Buhduece walk and Buhduece then sees a billboard. He goes Berserks- this time, he grows as bigger than ducktown. He stomps on SwaySway and catches Rambamboo. while SwaySway then goes to get some Quazy Mane Whole Grain.as buhduece climbs a building with rambamboo still in his hand, SwaySway then blasts the loaves into Buhduece's mouth and he returns to normal-except that he's wonderful. He dances with Rambamboo until she blasts him with her jetpack. He asked SwaySway if it's bad, SwaySway agrees. He then goes Berserks some more. However, Buhduece ask SwaySway if he wants to go Berserks again, SwaySway accepts. Buhduece continues going Berserks. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Rambamboo Minor characters *Ninja Barber *Old Man McQuack *Jelly (cameo) Trivia * This episode hints that Rambamboo might have a crush on Buhdeuce. * This is the second time the Rocket Van is seen in the Bread Mines. * This episode, along with Insane in the Crane Game were originally scheduled to air on June 21, 2014, but were rescheduled to September 27, 2014. * This episode proves that Buhdeuce cares a lot about his appearance and hates strawberries and does not like bad haircuts. * This is the first episode where SwaySway says "Owchewawa" when he doesn't get hurt.This episode (along with Insane in the Crane Game) was released early on Nick.com on September 25, 2014. *This episode (along with Insane in the Crane Game) was released early on Nick.com on September 25, 2014. Cultural References *''King Kong: The ending scene is a reference to this movie. * 'Starbucks:' Starbeaks is a parody of Starbucks. * 'Michael Jordan: 'SwaySway performs Michael Jordan's signature dunk as he puts the bicycle helmet on Buhdeuce. * 'Incredible Hulk':'' The way Buhdeuce goes Berserks is similar to how Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk. * Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde: The way also is similar to how Dr. Henry Jekyll becomes Edward Hyde. Gallery Buhduece in a pink hat.jpg BuhdeuceGoesBerserks2.jpg EvilSwaySway3.png EvilSwaySway2.png BuhdeuceGoesBerserks1.jpg Leaping Lillypads.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes